


The One Where Hinata Discovers ImagineYourOTP

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, Hinata finds a blog, Kageyama is annoyed, M/M, My OTP acting out OTP scenarios, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata discovers ImagineYourOTP and gets injured<br/>Kageyama plays along and is a worry wart. </p><p>Overall, the blog is to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Hinata Discovers ImagineYourOTP

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to get the juices flowing!  
> The prompt I was originally going to use was "which one is taller" one, but then I found the one that says "Imagine your OTP reading through imagineyourOTP and trying out some things described on the posts together." and it was too funny to pass up. 
> 
> So what I am going to do is continue this, just using random prompts from ImagineYourOTP. Hinata and Kageyama will continue to find em and go through life.
> 
> I will, of course, credit the prompt and the blog will be mentioned constantly, so feel free to check it out, though I am not sure if it is active anymore at this point :P 
> 
> ALSO: Characters are in their second year of University, just to make this make a bit more sense, so they are aged up ^^ 
> 
> ~HxL

"Oh come on Kageyama!" Hinata said with a grin as the setter glared at him. Of course, it would be like Hinata to want to try things that he had seen online...

"Please? Just five of them!" 

"None"

"Three!" 

"None"

"One!"

"None"

"Kageyama, this isn't how negotiating works" he teased as he bumped their shoulders together gently. Kageyama nearly groaned at the other's attempt at comedy, but sighed and nodded, giving into his boyfriend's request. They had only been dating for about a month or so, but Kageyama had been a softie towards the other since high school, as odd as that sounded. He was awkward in showing it, but at least he was trying harder now that it was official.

"Alright, what exactly is it that you want to do?" he muttered as Hinata lit up again, immediately looking over his laptop. Kageyama could just barely see the name of the blog that his boyfriend had become obsessed with, it being called "ImagineYourOTP". He could feel his eye twitch and felt irritation slowly bubbling up in him. 

"So what we do is find one we both like, and act it out or do whatever the post says!" he said happily as Kageyama raised a brow and looked over them. 

"Why are you over 90 pages in?" Kageyama muttered in surprise as Hinata tensed, feeling a small blush come over his cheeks. His lips parted as he tried to explain, but he only proceeded to become more embarrassed as the minutes ticked on. 

"I-I really like this blog! And besides....it helps me come up with ideas for writing..." he finally choked out as he twiddled his fingers and avoided looking at the other. Kageyama wondered if that was the truth, or if Hinata had simply been wanted to try some of the posts for a while and just worked up the courage to ask. With this knowledge, Kageyama calmed, and eyed the posts again, slowly reading through them, going backward in the pages in order to read the ones he had missed. 

Hinata watched nervously. "R-Remember, we only need to do one since you aren't too excited, I don't mind doing just one..." he began to ramble as Kageyama "tsk", effectively silencing the older of the two. Hinata sat in the silence, it shifting from forced to comfortable, his eyes closing as Kageyama continues to go through the pages. 

"Heh" 

Hinata's eyes opened at the other's breath of amusement, as Kageyama looked at him and grinned, Hinata shuddering at the scary expression. 

"What is it?" he asked excitedly with a raised brow as Kageyama pointed to one that made a vein pop out of Hinata's forehead. He shouldn't have been that excited.

 

_Imagine Your OTP arguing about which one is taller._

"BAKAGEYAMA!" 

*****  
Kageyama sighed, crossing his arms as Hinata proceeded to ignore him. He had only meant it as a joke, and it had been almost a week! He growled as he moved towards the volleyball rack, taking one and bouncing it on the ground as he prepared to do a few practice spikes. He shut his eyes and let out a deep breath. Calm, concentrated and collected. That is how he needed to be in order for this to work. 

'Where would the libero be? Are there any empty areas I could aim towards...." he thought, imagining where most players often remained. He spun the ball in his grip and tossed it in the air, running and jump.....

"WAH!" 

Kageyama's concentration was lost as he turned his head to see Hinata punching the back of Tsukishima, the taller holding Hinata over his shoulder.

....What? 

Kageyama's eyes narrowed as the ball hit him in the head, a small "ow" leaving his lips as Tsukishima seemed to grow amused at Hinata's struggling. Over the past few years, the team had no doubt grown closer, but this was a first for both middle blockers.

Kageyama wasn't sure how he felt about it. 

"Yah, idiot one, you should take care of your idiot two better" Tsukishima said as Kageyama glared, crossing his arms again. He raised a brow as if asking for the other to clarify, Tsukishima clicking his tongue. 

"Wow, you are clueless. Idiot two here has a sprained wrist" 

Kageyama's eyes went a bit wide. 

"It is my left, I don't hit with me left!" he whined as he felt a dark aura coming from his boyfriend, turning his head slowly to see Kageyama's angry gaze. Tsukishima could feel Hinata shaking in his grip and chuckled before placing the other down, a grin on his lip. 

"Have fun, chibi-chan" he teased as Hinata continued to shiver, thought he made a note to text Kenma to stop letting Kuro and Tsukishima hang out together. 

Before he knew it, Kageyama was pulling him towards the nurse's office, but he didn't speak a word the entire way. This meant he was furious, and Hinata kept his gaze down, watching his feet and listening to the slight squeaking sounds their sneakers made against the floor. Hinata avoided the other's gaze, wondering if he was disappointed in him for getting injured. The middle blocker hadn't meant to, he had been trying to do his sideways spike as practice and ended up landing the wrong way. 

"You are lucky that you have a teammate that cares so much! Does it hurt at all?" the nurse asked as Hinata parted his lips, about to say no when he felt Kageyama's anger spike and straightened. 

"U-Um.... a little....it isn't that bad, though...."

"How long have you had this injury?" she asked curiously as Hinata cleared his throat and pulled at his t-shirt collar. 

"~~~~~~~boautahdfweeke...." he muttered under his breath as the nurse leaned forward. 

"Pardon?" 

"About a week!" he said clearly as Kageyama ground his teeth. Hinata only knew that Kageyama had moved when he heard the door slam shut and looked towards it, eyes growing a bit sad and heart dropping in his chest. 

"Don't worry...he is probably just worried," the nurse said calmly, beginning to wrap his wrist carefully. "It is natural to worry for those you care about, right?" she asked as Hinata stared before realizing that he had actually worried Kageyama. It was almost like a light switch in his brain, and he looked down at his lap, ashamed. 

'This entire time I thought it was that he was disappointed....but no, he could just be worried....damnit' he thought to himself. He had to make it up to the other somehow. 

"All done! Please be careful, I don't want to see you here again this week!" she teased as Hinata offered a weak smile before heading out of the nurses office. Kageyama was nowhere to be found, but the middle blocker expected that much. He headed back towards the gym, sighing softly. 

****  
As expected, Kageyama ignored him all of practice and left before Hinata could even apologize. 

"Trouble in Paradise, idiot two?" Tsukishima teased, Hinata ignoring the jab for a moment before turning and glaring up at his fellow second year. Tsukishima raised a brow at the look before the other turned back to his locker, slamming it and walking out of the club room. Nishinoya watched and looked at Asahi in concern. He just shrugged and smiled sheepishly, Nishinoya taking that as a "hope for the best". 

"Tsuki, maybe we should lay off of them for the time being...." Yamaguchi mumbled worriedly, Tsukishima clicking his tongue and turning away with a nod. 

"Sure, Yamaguchi, but those idiots wouldn't let something this small mess with them. They will bounce back" he assured though his friend didn't seem as confident. 

"Alright, Tsuki, if you say so"

****  
Hinata walked quietly, kicking his feet and wondering if Kageyama would ignore him just as Hinata had been doing to him. Hinata hadn't meant to keep it going on for so long, but it was nice to see at least some reaction from Kageyama. Even when they started dating, nothing really changed. They were still the oddball combo in public, and out of the public eye. The ginger knew that Kageyama had never dated, and, in reality, Hinata had never either, but still! 

"Hinata?" the ginger perked as he looked up slowly. His eyes went a bit wide as he jumped back. 

"K-Kageyama!" he said as his face grew red, the other raising a brow at him. 

"Why are you so shocked, you know you took forever?" he muttered as Hinata wondered why his heart was beating so fast in his chest. "So you going to gape all night or walk home with me?" he asked in irritation as Hinata quickly regained his composure to the best of his ability. He nodded and jogged over to the other, walking beside him. The walk was silent, just as the one to the nurse's office had been. The only sounds were car passing by and the occasional wind blowing. 

"All because of a stupid blog" Kageyama stated, breaking the silence. Hinata looked up, about to ask what he meant before feeling the taller take his injured wrist, observing it. "You didn't tell me because of that stupid...." the setter began before sighing deeply, raising the hand to place a tiny kiss against it. Hinata's face grew a deep red, and he raised his other hand to touch Kageyama's forehead. 

"Are you ill?" 

The vein in Kageyama's forehead was enough to inform Hinata that those words had been the wrong response to his action.  
"Idiot! You worried me and you have the audacity to make jokes?!" he hissed as Hinata whined and tried to remove the hand that was currently squeezing his head. When he didn't respond, Kageyama huffed, eyeing the confused expression on his boyfriend's face.

"You don't know what audacity means, do you?" he muttered as Hinata offered a tiny grin and shook his head. 

"Not a clue. I know what agility means!" 

"They are not the same, you dumbass!" 

Hinata looked down at that, shifting in place as he grew silent again. Kageyama looked around, hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets. 

"Sorry" 

This surprised the setter, as he looked down to see that Hinata was fidgeting with the bandage on his hand. 

"I hadn't meant to....I was going to tell you but...." he tried to explain. Kageyama listened patiently, his calm gaze making the shorter of the pair more nervous than usual. His gaze was always so piercing even without him trying, it was interestingly terrifying.

"I get it" Kageyama mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just don't be so stupid next time. Any injury can affect whether or not you play volleyball in the future" he said with a tiny pink tinting his cheeks. 

"And you promised you would be by my side forever. I am holding you to that" 

Hinata's eyes went a bit bright as he threw his arms around Kageyama's neck and offered him a grin. "really? Really really?" he asked as Kageyama tried to push him off, glaring at the elder. 

"Ugh, get off before I decide to lock you out of the apartment!" he shouted before breaking free and running off, Hinata close behind as his laughter echoed slightly. Kageyama couldn't help the tiny smile that made it's way to his lips, Hinata grinning from ear to ear. 

Kageyama's eyes softened at the expression on Hinata's face, overall just glad the other wasn't hurt too badly. 

"Hey, bakageyama?" he asked once they had stopped running. Kageyama not even reacting toward the name, it having become more of a pet name if anything at this point. 

"I really am sorry I worried you" he murmured, Kageyama turning to see that the happy expression had become strained. He moved forward, raising a hand to grab the shorter male's chin and leaning in to kiss him gently. When he pulled away, Hinata's look was a mix of ecstatic and embarrassed. The stupid grin that was on the ginger's face made Kageyama's heart beat pick up, not that he would tell him that. 

'This idiot needs to stop being so damn cute...' he thought to himself before pulling the other close, his cheek against his hair. 

"It's fine, you dumbass." 

***  
Kageyama regretted making up with the dumbass. (But in all honesty, not really)

"What do you mean we have to try again?" the raven haired male asked with a small bite to his tone. Hinata stood his ground, hands on his hips and laptop on his bed. 

"Well last time you turned it into a joke, and you promised at least one of them," he said confidently as Kageyama waved an uninterested hand. "You were a meanie" he continued as Kageyama scoffed, wondering how old the other was mentally. No on their age used the word "meanie" seriously, but he supposed he was mistaken since Hinata had just used it. 

"I don't recall ever saying 'I promise to do at least one of them with you', dumbass" 

Hinata grinned and pointed a finger at him. "You just did!" he said as he jumped excitedly, Kageyama sighing deeply and moving back to the laptop before Hinata swiped it away. 

"What?!" Kageyama asked, annoyed. Hinata stuck his tongue out at the other, looking through it himself. 

"Last time you picked, you embarrassed me, so I pick this time" he explained, Kageyama simply shrugging and sitting on the bed as Hinata looked through his choices. 

"Oh....ah~" he mumbled nodding his heads at the ones he liked, peaking Kageyama's interest, but the setter remained silent. 

"Ah ha! Kageyama, let's do this one!" he said as Kageyama read it and felt his face grow red and tense. 

_Imagine your OTP getting drunk and cooking together._


End file.
